Imaging systems, and ultrasonic imaging systems in particular, have been available for quite some time and are commonly used in nondestructive, and sometimes destructive, testing and medical applications. Medical ultrasound imaging typically allows the internal structure of the human body to be viewed non-invasively in real time. The ultrasound imaging system may be capable of various types of imaging applications, including, for example, one and two-dimensional imaging.
Typically, one imaging device may be used by a variety of different users and the images analyzed and interpreted by a number of different technicians and physicians. In some instances, a number of imaging devices may be interconnected via a network. For example, a number of imaging devices may be located throughout a single facility, such as a hospital or doctor's office. These imaging devices may be interconnected via a network, such as a local area network (LAN). Alternatively, two or more imaging devices located at different locations may be connected via a wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet.
In some applications a computer may be connected to the imaging device or to the network to which the imaging devices are connected. When connected to the imaging device (either directly or via some network) the computer may exchange diagnostic information with the imaging devices. For example, the imaging device may transfer the diagnostic image files to the computer. In such an arrangement, the computer may be considered a “server” because it may contain and store image files from any number of imaging devices and make those files available to a user of the server. The server may also include additional software that enables the server to manipulate the image files. A user may wish to access the image files located on the server so that a diagnosis may be made. The user may access the image files on the server either directly from the server, or may access the computer from another computer, commonly referred to as a “client,” connected to the server either directly or via one of the above-described networks. When the server is accessed directly by a user, the server can be thought of as including the client application. In such an arrangement, the server is also considered the client.
Typically, the image file, any patient demographic data relating to the particular patient, and a report are combined in the server into what is referred to as a study. A user of the system, who wishes to review the image files, can access the study through the client application. Typically, the individual using the system is a sonographer or a physician. The user can access the study and the related image files and, after having analyzed the images, use the application software on the client to build a report, which will be sent to the physician who requested the diagnostic image. Peripheral data, such as measurements and diagnostic findings, may be added to the report. In some instances, a sonographer may develop a preliminary report, which can be saved and later reviewed by an attending physician. After the attending physician analyzes the report, the report is combined with the study, finalized and printed onto paper and then manually signed by the attended physician. The study is then conventionally mailed, or perhaps faxed, to the physician who requested the diagnostic image.
Unfortunately, printing and signing the report along with the image files and then mailing, or faxing, the report to the requesting physician is time consuming and prone to delay and error.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an image management system that can automatically assign an electronic signature to the report and electronically forward the report to the requesting physician.